The Ghost of Razgriz
by M.C.A
Summary: When History witness a great change, Razgriz reviles itself. First as a Dark Demon. As a Demon it uses it power to bring death upon the land, and then it dies. However. After a period of slumber Razgriz returns. Naru? Exiled Nar Superstrong Naruto


**The Ghost of Razgriz**

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself…first as a dark demon.

As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies.

However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns…

**Chapter 1: Songbird**

Tsunade for once, was having a pleasant day. However, today was a day she never enjoyed. Normally on this day she would drink herself until she couldn't remember a damn thing. But the village wouldn't want to see their Hokage drunk. Even on this day, the anniversary death of the Shodaime Hokage.

Tsunade however pulled a book out. Her grandfather read this to her when she was a little girl. How she remember the bedtime stories. She traveled far and almost everywhere. The only place she's never been to was the frozen land. To the North Sea.

The story for some reason gave her nightmares when ever she tried to approach that place. It was a story that many have forgotten; yet existed even if they didn't realize it did.

However, no one in the village could ever make her happy after the death of Uzumaki Naruto. No one could ever replace the courage and strength as he did for her.

Tsunade open the book and started to read: "The Princess was unable to feed the dove that day…"

**North Gate**

A single shinobi walk into the gate after placing a powerful genjutsu on the guards after they foolishly tried to attack him. He walked inside the village as the guards stood their unable to see ahead of them.

The strange shinobi had no forehead protector, yet he wore nothing but the pitch black itself. A sword tided the back and a cloak that hid everything, all except his left side; which showed he wore basic tactical clothing. The only thing no one could see was his face, for he had on a black mask that reflected everything. He walk in the village straight to the training grounds; ignoring all the stares and people pointing at him. He stood tall as many proud shinobi's, around five seven with pitch black hair.

When he reached the training grounds, he stop at the memorial stone. Shock to see a name he didn't expect to see.

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. A legacy who died for reason no of his but of others._

He traces the name and gave a slight smile. He stood there before he suddenly seemed high alert. Quickly reacting, he fired shirukens into the trees behind him.

"I know all of you are there. Come out."

**Trees**

The ANBU team and Asuma with Kurenai all had their eyes in shock. Just inches above there heads were shirukens. If they were fired any lowered they would have been killed before they even realized it. Not one of them could see the attack coming. Clearly this was someone who could not be taken lightly. Cautiously the squads appeared before the mysterious young man.

"You're very good, concerting how well we were hiding our chakra." Asuma replied.

"It wasn't that hard. Even if you completely hide your chakra you leave chakra behind with your steps. So it's pretty easy to tell where my opponents were."

"Oh, never realize that. Then again, not many people can do that." Asuma replied.

Kurenai and the ANBU where keeping a close eye on the stranger. They allowed Asuma to talk to him, hoping the stranger wouldn't notice what they where doing. She took a step forward but suddenly stop when a kunai nearly pierce through her foot. Her eyes open wide in shock.

"Even though I'm speaking with your comrade, don't think for a second I haven't forgotten about the six of you. So if you don't mind, stay where you."

'_Im…impossible. I didn't even see him move. How did a kunai sink in the ground so quickly without my attention?'_

Asuma along with the ANBU were all thinking the same lines as Kurenai. They couldn't even follow his movements. Clearly this was someone who was a much higher level.

"No need to look so work up, I'm not here for a fight. Just too deliever a message." The stranger replied calmly. That still didn't call down the ninja's who took defensive stances.

"What message is that?" Asuma asked.

The stranger started to disappeared as strange black clouds wrap around his body.

"Just look towards the Hokage tower tomorrow. It will forever stay inside your memories for the rest of your lives. Also, tell the Sannin hidden in the bushes behind me to come out. Good bye, shinobi's." He replied before he completely disappeared.

Jiraiya walk out completely shock about the intruder's knowledge and ability to sense his opponent. They only could do one thing, and that was to warn the Hokage.

**Inside Naruto's apartment**

Black fog appeared and a shadow figure appeared. Stepping into it for the first time in three years, the figure removed his mask to reveal he was Naruto. Naruto look around and sat beside the wall near Team 7's photo. Before Naruto knew it, Naruto enter into his dreamscape.

**Flashback**

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" The two boys roared.

Sasuke stood in his curse seal level two form while Naruto was in his Kyuubi no Yoko one tail form. Both form their final attacks. Sasuke with a chidori; Naruto with rasengan. Both of them launch themselves at each other, thrusting to hit each other.

Naruto, however, did not pull it all into his attack. He lowered his rasengan so he wouldn't kill Sasuke. Sasuke however, wasn't so merciful, he pierced straight through Naruto's rasengan then, straight into his heart. Naruto last memory was looking into Sasuke's eye. His sharingan showed Naruto his true nature and meaning. A regret, Naruto was foolish enough to ignore.

**End flashback**

Naruto woke up and look around. It was dark and ANBU were station everywhere.

'_Well, if I never trained with Yuzu I would have never been able to sense my opponents so well. I can see what hime-chan said about training to help each others strengths and weakness.'_

Naruto got up and put his black mask on again. He turned around and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The ANBU were looking everyone. The very best station at the Hokage Tower in case the 'intruder' decide to do anything against the tower. While many could see shinobi's standing guard, many where hidden in the shadows. 

Abarame Shino had his bugs everywhere around the tower. All of his bugs reported to him that only Konoha shinobi's were around the area. Suddenly he felt something wrong and turn around.

A shinobi stood there in the shadows, a black mask that gave off reflection around him. Shino couldn't see it; he could sense the smirk on the persons face.

"Do not worry; I've done what I wanted. When the sun shines, my message will show. I thought it would be best if someone knew. It would be best to understand this is only one out of three messages. Good-bye."

Before Shino could say or do anything, the shinobi disappeared.

**Sunrise**

Everyone was looking into the sky where fire was burning on nothing. That wasn't what caught the peoples eye. The message made the village elder and the Hokage shake in fear.

'_Amidst the eternal waves of time_

_From a ripple of change shall the storm rise_

_Out of the abyss peers the eye of a demon_

_Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath.'_

Tsunade look at the message with her eyes open wide in fear. The little red book in her hands fell out. It wasn't possible. It was just a fairy tale. How could something from the world of fairy tales even exist? Was this a sick joke? Tsunade prayed it was.

Shizune watch her mentor in surprise. She's heard of Razgriz before, but couldn't remember where.

The same could be said about Kakahsi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai. They all were refreshing their memories but couldn't put a finger on where they heard 'Razgriz' before.

It was Tsunade who broke the silence.

"Im...impossible. The Demon from the North Sea. It can't be true. It's just a fairy tale." Tsunade cried.

Every shinobi was surprise to hear their leader speak in fear. Even the village elders spoke in fear.

Hanabi woke up early surprise to see everyone so woke up about the genjutsu. She was about to dispel it when she notice the look of fear place on her fathers face.

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama." Shizune began.

"Level one lockdown." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama?!"

"Not just Konoha, all of Fire Country. I want a level one lockdown. Also, send our fastest messengers towards every village. Class 1 Emergency. All those who are ally, enemy or neutral. Inform the Feudal Lords as well. This is very serious. What is going on? It's been 70 years since Razgriz appeared." Tsunade replied. Her ANBU Commander looked at her. Never before, has he ever seen such fear written on the face of Tsunade-sama.

**Noon**

"You mean we weren't the only one with that message." Tsunade replied walking towards the hall.

Her ANBU Captains walk behind her.

"No, first Iwa was hit. Then Kumo. Following by Mist, then Waterfall, Rain then Grass. Then Suna then we got hit. Tsunade-sama. What or who is this _Razgriz_?"

Tsunade grip the book much tighter but did not answer.

Everyone look at her.

"Razgriz; the demon from the world of fairy tales. It's a famous legend. Why do you think no one goes to the North Sea. It's where Razgriz came from. The message was the beginning and a forewarning of his return. Still why now?

'When History witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself ….first as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns….' If this is a joke, it's a damn good one." Tsunade replied leaving her ANBU captains standing still in shock. Many of them were strongly reminded of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"To be honest, I know only little about that famous legend." Tsunade replied. "The village elders know more about it then I do. All I know, is Razgriz is pretty much unstoppable."

This had the ANBU Captains shaking. None the less, they followed their leader. First the first time in three hundred years, all five great leaders all stood and agreed on the same ground.

* * *

"How did all the villages react?" 

"The elders panic like we expected." A girl replied with Raven hair that waved around with the wind. She had appeared out of no where but Naruto didn't seem have been startle by her.

"Where are the other two?"

"Keeping an eye on Iwa. You worry about Konoha?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No, I know what the Hokage is going to plan. Its Danzo and Akatsuki, that I'm worried about."

The girl said nothing. She grip a kunai in her hands.

"Something wrong? You wish to return to your home?"

"No, Kirigakure is no longer my home."

"Modoka, why do you lie?"

"You're the one to talk. You're the one to show up like you did in Konoha, Naruto."

"What is Yuzu doing?"

"Trying to mock the Mizukage."

"We better move. It will be only a matter of time before they seek for answers. And we have to be ready when they come to our home."

Modoka said nothing but followed them. She took only two steps when she looked behind her. She knew he was there but he didn't hear anything worth killing over.

As soon as the pair was gone, Zetsu come out of the ground. He was must curious; he wanted to know who place such a genjutsu around the area. He looked over at Konoha only to see something that made him open his eyes in terror. The message stood clear as daylight and shine brightly.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"What did you say?" Pain yelled through his hollow cube.

"Something about the Demon of Razgriz." Zetsu replied.

"You cannot be serious. Razgriz is dead!" Pain yelled.

Everyone member was curious to see the once calm and collected leader panic like this.

"Razgriz is only a myth. He isn't real. Razgriz is only a fictional character." Konan replied calmly.

"You don't understand, Razgriz power was, was, was unlimited! He challenge and sealed all nine bijuu. Created the first Shinobi War, and won might I add. He isn't to be taken lightly." Pain barks. Konan rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem to be afraid or frighten, Konan-san."

"Razgriz is a fiction character from the book 'a blue dove for the princess.' Why should I worry?"

'_Why indeed?'_

Konan quickly look around but no one had spoken.

'_Don't bother; I'm not with Akatsuki, Konan. Awe, I see you are full of surprises, personally train by Jiraiya himself. I must admit that's impressive. The ability to control and turn yourself into paper is indeed ingenius.'_

Konan tried to tell everyone that someone was speaking to her only to find she couldn't speak.

'_Don't bother. After all, I'm only a fictional character from a book, right?'_

If Konan could, her eyes would pop out of their sockets.

'_What do you want?'_

'_I have use for you Konan. You know who I am, so I do not need to introduce myself. However, either you do it willing or not; does not matter to me. You will; destroy Akatsuki!'_

Konan wanted to refuse. Pain was too strong. So was Uchiha Madara.

'_Do no worry, about Pain or Madara. There are merely ponds without even realizing it. Now will you do what assign to you, or do I have to take away your free will?'_

Konan wanted to see if he was telling the truth but feared it might destroy her for good. She has never before, been in a position where she was completely powerless. This person was truly dangerous, and more powerful than Pain.

'_My will is your command.'_

'_Good girl, for now, act along side them. Study them and their techniques. When I strike, I want everything about them known. But first, send me Zetsu. Tell him to go to the North Sea in the Razgriz straits.'_

The voice disappeared and Konan felt herself able to speak. Everyone else was arguing about whether or not Razgriz existed. It took her a moment to realize what she did and that she sold her soul.

"If we want to find out the truth why doesn't Zetsu go to the North Sea!" Konan barks. Everyone stops talking. They look at her almost like she was crazy. Zetsu paled when he heard this.

"Absolutely not." Zetsu cried.

"Why are you so afraid? I've never heard of anyone afraid a fairy tale." Itachi replied calmly.

"You don't know?" Kakuzu asked in mildly surprise.

"Razgriz last appeared nearly seventy years ago. Right when the beginning of the Second Shinobi war started. Then, disappeared a day before the war ended."

"Is Razgriz aware of us?" Sasori asked.

"Most likely. Konoha has been fully aware of us as well as many villages. So we can only assume he is fully aware of us."

"What ever the case is, we must be extremely cautious for now on. We have no idea what Razgriz is up too."

**Five days later**

For the first time in history, nearly every kage of every village stood strong and united. The leaders all walk into the Hokage tower and meet on one common goal; the threat of Razgriz. Elsewhere, Zetsu pop out the ground looking paranoid and frighten at his surroundings. He walks around opening to gather information. The people didn't seem to be too disturbed by him walking around. He walk into a store and decided to get some information.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Who stranger? Not many people come around these parts."

"Well, it's about that famous legend."

Someone laugh, Zetsu thought it was a kid. He turns around to see a little girl no older than six laughing and drawing on some paper.

"You should go home. Razgriz-sama isn't interested in weaklings."

Zetsu felt his eyebrow twitch at being called a weakling. That however not only caught his interest. The girl referred to 'Razgriz' as a lord.

"Why is that? I'm very powerful little girl."

"Razgriz-sama has never lost a fight. Hanzo's brother of Rain even fell before with ease. If you want to know where Razgriz lives, ask the old lady up north."

"What does she look like?"

"She lives by herself. Knows everything about Razgriz-sama. She lives by herself away from this small town."

Zetsu said no more and walk away.

Zetsu walk and walk. He didn't want to startle the old hag. This information was valuable. He walked for miles. Before he realize there was no land or plants. He was about to turn back when he notice an igloo. He went in closer; sure enough an old woman wearing heavy winter clothing was standing in front her home.

"_**That's a cottage?"**_

"Baka, the girl never said she lived in a cottage."

Zetsu stop talking to his counter-part and approach the old woman.

"My, my, a visitor. I haven't had a visitor in nearly sixty years. Not since my son was murder by Razgriz."

"That's why I've come, Razgriz has reappeared and I was told you could tell us about him."

"Indeed, however, we must first prepare for dinner. Come, join me." She replied calmly as lead Zetsu into the Igloo. Zetsu followed.

When he enter the room the old woman was sitting in the middle fishing.

"Please, help me and I shall tell you what you seek."

Zetsu sat down and set a pole inside the hole.

"Razgriz, a legend of five hundred years. You are of course familiar with the story 'A Blue Dove for the Princess' yes?"

Zetsu nodded. How could he forgot, it was a very popular story telling tale for young children.

"Legend has it, when Razgriz first appeared; he was made of ice and came for the very northern part of the Strait. Of course, no one can live there. There is no life to speak of there. However, Razgriz was only one person at the time. Very powerful but an easy target for his enemies. In order for his legend to continue, he takes in and trains only four promising young children to carry on his legacy."

"Four?"

"As many hidden villagers would call them, a platoon."

Zetsu took his eyes off the woman and notice a sword behind her.

She notice and went to pick it up.

"This was my son's sword. Used it on leader of Razgriz himself. However, even he fell before him. The person who killed Razgriz, was the Nindaime Hokage. I shall show you."

She drop the sword into the pool and a illusion appeared in the water.

"Razgriz, always makes up of four shinobi's. Each of them is talented and gifted. Many are considered either prodigies or hard-workers. When they are ready for war, they appear to the world and twist the minds of the leaders so they can play right into their hands. Many wars are created because of this. Trick people, use them and make them fight before they can even bog down a bit. That's when Razgriz will strike. When the enemy is wounded and unable to protect itself. To take on Razgriz, you must be highly skilled and have doubled the skill level, intelligence, and fight experience of a kage to even take them on. Doujutsu or legendary power weapons and sources won't save you. However, why would you seek this information in the very heart of Razgriz's home land?"

"I told you to seek…"

"One should always be mindful, especially in his enemies land. For how do you know when you've walk into a trap?" The old woman's voice disappeared and was the voice a young teenage girl. Zetsu look up to see a pitch-black figure looking straight at him with a mask that showed him his reflection.

"Razgriz!"

"Wow, you sure pick that up quick. Well, everything went as plan. So you know our little secret. Yes, Razgriz is made up of four people. However," Zetsu didn't need to know why she paused. He knew, she was smirking, clearly enjoying this. "You're already dead."

Zetsu turn around to run only to see two people wearing similar masks and clothing blocking his way.

"This work out better than we plan. I mean, who would walk into enemy territory and be so open up like that. He didn't bother to hide himself." The male replied as if he was lecturing Zetsu.

"Indeed, however, Akatsuki will loose someone they can no longer relay on source of information." Another males voice replied behind Zetsu. Zetsu's eyes open wide in fear. How did he get there.

"This is the end, Zetsu, former ninja of Grass."

"_**I can't believe we are going to die in a stupid way like this."**_

Zetsu said nothing. He was completely defenseless. He was too far from land and there was life around here. He was trap and he knew it.

"Good-bye."

**Amegakure**

Pain opens his eyes in shock. Zetsu's presence vanished from his mind. Something was wrong and the rain he created said only one thing: War.

* * *

A/N - I'm changing up the previous story and creating a new one. Sorry it took so long, however, the next chapter will see a meeting between all the Kage's and Razgriz preforms another assault on Akatsuki.

Hime-sama - Princess

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tail Demon Fox


End file.
